


For the Sake of Sirius

by lynngryphon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Canon divergent after book 5, Gen, Harry and Sirius deserve it, I mostly play the pokemon games so there are massive liberties taken with the world, No Master of Death stuff, Raikou is a grouch, Suicune is going to laugh at you, Wiki and bulbapedia for the win!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynngryphon/pseuds/lynngryphon
Summary: Harry just found a family all his own. Thanks to Bellatrix, he's lost him. Or did he? Come hell or high water he won't give up on Sirius without a fight. For Sirius' sake, for his own sake, Harry will follow Sirius into the Veil.





	1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Prologue** -

 

Numb.

Remus Lupin was utterly without feeling. Not physically, the cold and damp of the Death Room in the Department of Mysteries seeped into his bones; the hot tracks of his tears burned his cheeks. No, he was emotionally numb; a blasted wasteland of once warm emotion.

The teenager clasped in the werewolf’s strong arm could only wish he felt as numb. Sickening fear, drowning sadness, and the twisting, burning fire of hate churned his insides. But, like a deceptively soothing balm, shock and denial blanketed his mind – freeing it of the paralysis that gripped his body.

“Sirius! No!”

Suddenly, the paralysis snapped and the boy was in motion, twisting out from under Remus’ arm. He vaguely heard people shouting for him to stop, to come back. Ignoring the calls, he continued forward, down the amphitheater and up the raised dais in the center. Stopping momentarily at the sound of voices coming from the fluttering curtain, the teen glanced back once at the stalled fighting. Bellatrix Lestrange madly cackled part way up the amphitheater and with renewed resolve he ran into the veil. He didn’t come back out.

 

**Chapter 1-**

 

Feeling was the first thing to return and it wasn’t comfortable – in fact, quite the opposite. He was strapped to something hard, cold, and most likely metal. The aches normally attributed to sleeping on wood were missing and so were the kinks from stone. Bone deep aching, cold, and stiffness from solid metal wasn’t, unfortunately. _‘Damn.’_ Carefully flexing his limbs, assessing for damage while trying to remain unnoticed, he could feel where needles had been inserted none-too-gently. _‘Well shite.’_ Panic hadn’t set in yet – evidently the drugs were either very good or very strong.

The sickly astringent smell, long since associated with Madam Pomphrey’s healing ward, assaulted him. Besides the disinfectant, there was no other scent so he hadn’t been here long or he had been long enough to require clean up. _‘Hopefully the former.’_ The only sounds were his breathing and the annoying beeping of various machines. No one else was around.

He cautiously opened his eyes and barely bit back a pained groan. It felt like someone decided to stab him in the brain with ice picks. Thankfully, the pain dulled quickly so, the drugs were good for something besides keeping him docile. Glancing around him drew the conclusion that he was in a hospital room, a muggle hospital room. _‘I don’t think we’re in London anymore.’_

Nobody was around and he couldn’t locate any obvious cameras so he took the opportunity presented to him and slipped out of the bed, careful not to remove any of the multiple needles and wires. His legs held strong so he turned his attention back to the wires and tried to figure out what they attached to – he especially needed to figure out which one was the heart monitor. Casting a quick prayer to any higher power not out to screw him, the teen removed everything except the clamp on his finger. If he was lucky that hospital drama Dudley had gotten into during the summer wasn’t complete bullshit.

Silence.

Pure, beautiful, unadulterated quiet. The only interruption was the blessedly regular beep of the heart monitor. No blaring claxons, screaming sirens, or thundering feet. In other words, so far so good.

Getting a good look around, the boy noticed a mirror hanging on the wall by the door. Morbid curiosity rose up and he couldn’t help but look.

He was pale and the flesh around his eyes looked bruised. Exhausted green eyes peered out from behind long black bangs that needed a trim; the infamous bolt scar on his forehead was invisible behind them. Shaggy black hair framed a strong face and fell to his shoulders. The circular glasses, almost as infamous as he was, were perched on his face – a red welt on the right of his face marked where he had slept on them. Although curious how they had survived, much less remained with him, the phrase “don’t look a gift horse in the mouth,” convinced him to not worry about it.

Wrenching his eyes away before he became maudlin Harry Potter looked around, hoping to find his clothes. He really didn’t want to try escaping in hospital bottoms and gown. Of course, he was a firm believer that three quarters of all higher powers were out to get him and this just further cemented the black haired boy’s beliefs. Not only could he not find his clothes, or any clothes at all, but his wand was nowhere to be found either. The only item of note was a small green feather he found partially hidden where his head was before. _‘Who did I piss off in a past life?’_

What to do, what to do? Stick around and wait for his captors to show up and do who knows what to him? Try escaping and hope the kid running around in a hospital gown didn’t draw attention? Or, his least favorite but most probable option, trip the alarm and wait for someone to show up then bash them over the head and steal their clothes. Sometimes, Harry James Potter hated being a Gryffindor.

\- - - - -

Twenty minutes, a couple of destroyed bed pans, and one change of clothes later, Harry had escaped the infirmary. His newly acquired uniform consisted of black pants and a black jacket with a large red ‘R’ on the front. The undershirt, boots, and gloves were all white.  He had been pleased to find out that a black cap was standard issue and actually fit. During his little confrontation Harry learned his captors were called the Rockets, he was in the uniform of a grunt, and something strange was hidden in sub-basement level two, sector H-3. Their excitement over the mysterious object explained why Harry was trying to make his way down. Somewhere, in a dark corner of his mind, the idea that Sirius might be involved remained unvoiced for fear of jinxing himself and Sirius.

“Hey you! Grunt!”

_‘Why me? What, did I drown puppies in a past life? Is that why you hate me?’_

“Oi, I’m talking to you!” The voice was gravelly with a natural air of command to it. It wasn’t a happy voice.

Turning of his heel, the black haired escapee snapped a salute. “Sir! My mind was elsewhere, Sir!”

“Sir” was huge. Over six feet tall with a deep, barrel chest; his black trench coat was straining at the seams across his shoulders. He only needed to flex one beefy arm to rip the sleeve to shreds. Sir’s belt had six small red and white balls attached to it. Harry figured they must mean something since even his captor had them but didn’t know what.

“Don’t let it happen again! This project is too important for some low-level grunt to be allowed to screw it up. What exactly are you doing up here?”

“Sir! I received a call for help subduing our ‘guest’ in the infirmary. We succeeded in tranquilizing him and I was just making my way back, Sir.”

“Any significant injuries?”

“No Sir, just a few minor bruises. The ‘guest’ was sedated and restrained to the bed.”

“Humph, I see. I’ll check on the situation later. Return to your post immediately grunt. Dismissed!”

Harry snapped a quick salute before turning and jogging down the way Sir came from. Let no man say Harry Potter couldn’t have succeeded as a Slytherin. After all, every word out of his mouth had been the truth. The savior tilted his head down to hide the amused smirk on his face.

\- - - - -

It took him another fifteen minutes and one dead end but he finally reached sub-basement two. A supervisor had found him almost immediately and ordered him to patrol section H-2. Harry had nodded in acknowledgment and was given direction before the super had noticed a different grunt, one with blue hair, and promptly gave chase.

The escapee “patrolled” the section for over ten minutes, absently noting the door plaques. Jerking to a stop, he looked back. There, on the wall where a second corridor intersected, was a sign:

**H-2 Rooms 211-223 North**

**H-2 Rooms 210-189 South**

**H-2 Rooms 257-269 West**

**H-3 Labs 1A-1D East**

Harry looked around cautiously before trotting down the east hall. Now, he just had to find the right room. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

Harry had escaped from the infirmary over an hour ago and had yet to be found out. Well, minus the poor dumb bastard sent to check on him after he pulled off the heart monitor. Although…there was a certain pleasure in bashing someone over the head with a stainless steel bed pan. He could almost hear Hermione’s indignant voice ranting about propriety. Ron would be laughing himself sick. _‘Don’t think about them. Not yet.’_

He gave a curt nod to a red headed, purple eyed grunt that just came around the corner. “I’d be careful if you’re heading down. That new specimen is this side of feral.” Shrugging, Harry nodded back the way the grunt came and made a vague ‘why me?’ gesture. The red head rolled his eyes and continued on. Vaguely unsettled by the brief serendipity Harry turned down the hall.

Not even five minutes later he understood the red head’s warning. Swearing vulgar enough to make a Knockturne Alley whore blush echoed down the hall. Two things caused Harry to throw caution to the wind, “…you bastard son of a muggle…” and Sirius’ distinctly English accent.

He was grinning wide enough to split his face by the time he slowed back down to a normal walk. Excited or not, Harry knew he’d been lucky so far and wasn’t inclined to toss it out the window yet. They still needed to escape.

Harry walked down the hall in a calm, controlled manner, not stopping or slowing as he passed the door the shouting was coming from. Glancing through the doorway in passing revealed a large contingent of grunts were regularly spaced around the large lab filled to the brim with computers, monitors, and professional medical equipment. There were eight lab techs scattered around, working on the computers, reading reports, and conducting experiments. At least half a dozen doctors surrounded a gurney in the middle of the room where a small black dog was strapped down. The dog was the source of the vulgarities. Harry turned the corner at the end of the hall and ducked inside a small disused lab. A fine layer of dust coated the flat surfaces.

“Sirius.”

He breathed the name softly, trying hard to assimilate the fact that his godfather wasn’t dead and was, in fact, just a hallway away. His hand twitched when something warm and wet fell; raising his hand Harry was horrified to find tears coursing down cool, clammy cheeks.

“Suck it up Potter. Now isn’t the time to break down. You and Sirius have to get out of here first. Emotional breakdowns come second. Come on Potter, think! Where is the ‘Wonder Boy’ that Malfoy hates so much?” The pep talk worked and the tears stopped falling and his breathing evened out.

“Right, first things first. How the hell do I get Sirius out of there? Thirty to one aren’t exactly good odds. I’d sit down and _let_ Snape call me twenty kinds of fool. Come on, think! There has to be…Hello, what do we have here?” A maniacal grim stretched across Harry’s face, the hidden malevolence enough to make even Voldemort shiver.

\- - - - -

A piercing wail suddenly rent the orderly chaos inside sub-basement level two. In sector H-3 LAB-1C the grunts assigned to guard the newest specimen and the attendant lab techs jumped to attention. The sergeant in charge waved at two of the grunts to investigate while barking at the rest to evacuate the lab workers. The chief lab tech was glared into submission when he went to free the specimen and was quickly herded out of the lab.

Thirty seconds after the last man left a different grunt slipped inside and closed the door.

“You cowardly bastards! Let me go!”

“Sirius Black shut up before we’re caught!” the grunt snapped, striding angrily over to the trapped dog. The voice…

“Harry?”

Pushing up his cap revealed sparkling green eyes behind circular black glasses that had seen better days. A lopsided grin that could only belong to his infamous godson.

“Give me another minute to get you out of this contraption and we’ll blow this joint.”

“Harry James Potter – _ow!_ – what are you – _yip!_ – doing here! Bloody hells – _ouch!_ – stop that!” With a final indignant yelp Sirius was freed and scooped up into a strong, relieved embrace.

“I couldn’t lose you Sirius. Not again. Not the only family I have left.”

Large thoughtful blue eyes peered into Harry’s face before a small wet tongue licked his cheek. Whining softly, Sirius snuggled into his godchild’s chest. Giving his godfather-turned-dog one last squeeze Harry moved back to the door he entered from.

Harry peeked his head out the door and cursed under his breath. The five minutes it took to free Sirius was long enough for some semblance of order to be restored to the base. Getting out had just become a lot harder.

\----

**One** – All Rocket grunts had I.D. numbers.

**Two** – When any base wide alarms were set off everyone from grunts to elites checked everyone else’s I.D. number.

**Three** – Harry didn’t know his grunt’s I.D. number.

“Jolteon! Thundershock!”

Oh yeah.

**Four** – Those little red and white balls contained animals that attacked on command.

Diving left, Harry felt the static of an electric attack pass over his head. He rolled further to the side of the hallway and through an open doorway. Dropping Sirius, Harry scrambled up and slammed his shoulder into the door. His entire frame jarred from another attack but the door held firm.

_-Hit the button on the wall panel beside the door. The door will lock and slow the Rockets.-_

Sirius nodded distractedly, scanning the walls near the door for the panel. Spotting it, he ran forward and used his struggling godson as a spring board to reach the glowing orange light on the panel. He head butt the light and the door sealed shut, the sound of bolts sliding home reassuring in the tense atmosphere. Harry slid down the wall gratefully, ‘oomphing’ when Sirius dropped into his lap.

“Thanks Siri. How’d you know to do that?”

Sirius gave Harry a bewildered expression. “Didn’t you tell me?”

Harry groaned and slammed the back of his head against the wall. “Now what? First those idiots and their bloody attack animals and now this. Who did I piss off?”

_-None. I am Suicune, Legendary Dog of the Northern Winds.-_

“Holy shite! Sirius, look!” Harry, eyes wide, pointed towards the back of their temporary bolt hole where a large, vaguely canine, blue animal stood trapped inside a giant glass version of a pokeball. The thick glass was embedded with strips of metal but, they seemed to be inactive. Machinery surrounded the top and bottom of the ball suspending it in mid-air. The surrounding walls were covered in banks of computers, flashing and beeping in unrecognizable patterns.

“What is it?” Harry slowly inched towards the creature, wary of possible traps.

“Suicune, some type of famous dog. Didn’t you hear him a moment ago?”

“I heard something but it wasn’t words. He just kept crooning.”

- _What are you two doing here?-_

Sirius glanced up at Harry’s questioning face before replying. “Long story, too long to get into here. The short story is we’re trying to escape without dying or being captured again and wishing we were killed.”

Suicune crooned in understanding before a jarring explosion outside caused the rooms occupants to stumble.

“Crap, crap, crappity, crap! Sirius come on, we need to go!”

“We can’t just leave Suicune kiddo. I wasn’t here long but the things they were suggesting, the things I saw them do to others…Harry this place is Azkaban without the Dementors.” Sirius’ grim statement was enhanced by his dark new form and Harry was not immune. Groaning, he massaged his temples in a futile attempt to ward off the building headache.

“I’m all ears dogfather. Unless you’ve got some tricks like that electric mutt from earlier you better have some idea how to break him,” Harry jerked his thumb at Suicune, “out of that,” pointing at the glass bubble, “without killing us.”

A second explosion outside the door emphasized Harry’s point. Frustrated, Sirius tired to find something that looked like a release switch. Considering he was a pureblood wizard who had been locked away for thirteen years he failed. Miserably. If the situation was not so severe he would have been entranced by the beeping, flashing lights of the computers. Turning back to where Harry was standing next to the glass bubble inspecting it, a thought hit him.

“Harry,” seeing Harry look over he continued, “who says I can’t? This isn’t Padfoot; I’m not sure what it is, but those scientists weren’t surprised by the animal I became but the fact that I could talk. All the animals we’ve seen so far have been able to attack using various elemental mediums so, if we go on the idea that there aren’t any normal animals as we understand the concept, then that means whatever I am should have similar attack capabilities.”

“What do you mean Siri?”

“The Black family is renowned for its eccentricity in the forms of extreme madness like Bella or obsessive investigations and research like my grandfather. He avidly researched the topic of parallel dimensions. He conjectured that anyone attempting to cross the void between would be forcibly molded into their most compatible counterpart in the destination dimension. I’m a Black and a dog animagus so; there is a high probability that whatever I am is a dark elemental canine.”

Green eyes gazed off into space in concentration. “If that’s right, why a dog and not a man? I’m still human after all and I used the Veil same as you,” Harry asked slowly, curious.

Sirius shook his head, glancing back at the only exit. The upper right corner was slowly changing colors from steel to pink; they did not have much time. “I’ve spent so long as Padfoot Harry that I’m not surprised. He’s half the reason I was sane after Azkaban plus he was my means of evading arrest during your third year. Now, enough chatting. The door won’t be able to stand for much longer.”

Harry nodded and gestured towards the bubble. “I think I’ve found the release mechanism. You see that large circular indent set into the band around the cage? Ten galleons say you break that Suicune gets free.”

_-No! You must destroy the band first then the indent. The humans rigged it so if the indent is destroyed first the cage shall not open.-_

Sirius relayed the message and Harry scowled. “Fine but how do we destroy it? Attacks or not, it doesn’t help us any if we don’t know how to make you use those at will.”

_-Tell your trainer to use_ **Tackle** _. A Poochyena should know it subconsciously.-_

“Sirius?”

“He said to use a move called **Tackle**. I’m evidently a Poochyena, whatever that means, so I ought to know it instinctively.”

Harry nodded then pointed towards the metal band. “Sirius - **Tackle**!”

Sirius’ body tensed, eyes glowing slightly, then one moment he was standing beside Harry and the next he was slamming head first into the ring. Sirius rebounded onto his feet leaving a sizable dent behind.

“Wicked,” godfather and godson breathed simultaneously. Flashing a quick grin between them Harry pointed at the same spot and called out again. Over and over Sirius slammed head first into the band. The fifth time proved the charm when a ripping crunch announced the small section of band breaking apart from the rest.

Harry reached down and scratched his tired godfather’s ears. “Alright Siri, just the lock to go then we’re outta here. I know you can do it.” Panting, the little dog nodded determined to see his self-imposed mission through.

“ **Tackle**!” The duo repeated their previous tactic but the lock refused to break under the onslaught. Evidently, it was made of tougher stuff.

“One more time Sirius. **Tackle**!” Again, Sirius charged the lock only this time, from inside of the bubble, a brilliant rainbow beam slammed into the back of the locking mechanism simultaneously. The resulting crunch was buried under the ominous crash of the room’s steel door slamming to the floor. Harry and Sirius whirled around only to be confronted by the sight of dozens of animals and Rockets blocking their only escape.

“We have you now intruders! Surrender yourself and the Poochyena and you will not be executed! Resist and be prepared to die young!” A female sergeant shouted.

“Lady, get laid!” Sirius shouted. Harry groaned, face-palming. Trust his godfather to go out of his way to escalate an already hopeless situation.

Before the situation could degenerate further a loud roar filled the room followed by the tinkling shattering of glass. An enraged Suicune leapt out of the destroyed sphere, even larger in person, his purple mane bristling and the white streamers twisting and snapping around him.

Snatching Sirius up to his chest tightly Harry moved behind the angry Legendary Dog ready to move as needed. Suicune’s snarling reached a fevered pitch before a deafening “Cune!” heralded another, different, attack. It was huge and golden, collecting before Suicune’s mouth before striking out in a concentrated beam of power. The two-legged rhino-thing blocking the doorway was sent hurtling back, clearing a path through the mass of bodies behind it as it slammed into the opposing wall.

The Legendary Dog snapped around, grabbed hold of the back of Harry’s shirt and jerked the boy onto his back. Harry secured Sirius and Suicune darted out of the room, around the downed and dazed Rockets, and left down the hall. Harry couldn’t help thinking that Suicune was much faster than a Firebolt.

\----

“The button, Har.”

Wrenching his hand free of Suicune’s flowing mane, Harry smacked the door opener on the nearby console. Slipping inside before the door reached halfway Harry hit the close button without prompting. Gratefully, he slipped off Suicune’s back and thumped onto the floor exhausted. His godfather was a shaking ball in his arms – it sounded suspiciously like Sirius was muttering a pagan prayer for protection. Harry would have laughed if he had not been tempted to do something similar during the wild ride through the halls.

Suicune glanced back at the odd pair, amusement shining in his red eyes. Harry scowled in reply.

_‘Brother, what are you doing here? Why did you bring that_ human _with you?’_ A gravelly voice erupted in their heads.

_-Peace Entei, they freed me. They are prisoners here as well.-_

“Sirius?” Harry whispered softly.

“His name is Entei. Let’s free him and get out fast. Those Rockets aren’t going to be far behind.”

Harry nodded then turned to Suicune. “Suicune, can you help with this one? Sirius is still exhausted from earlier.”

All three jumped forward at the sudden heat radiating from the doorway.

_-Allow me a moment to barricade the door.-_

At Harry’s nod Suicune turned to face the door. As the regal blue dog inhaled the temperature became noticeably colder and a moment later a concentrated blast of frozen air smashed into the door. Godson and dogfather watched in silent awe as ice erupted from the impact point and expanded until the entire wall was coated in a foot of solid ice.

_-Now we help my brother.-_

Tension built in the back of their minds but before it could erupt Suicune looked back at Entei.

_-Peace. Escape first.-_

The tension bled away into sullen agreement and Harry and Sirius cautiously moved towards the glass sphere in the back. Like Suicune's cage a metal band went around the middle with a large circular recess set in the back. However, embedded inside the glass were strips of red that reminded Harry of a circuit board he saw once when Dudley destroyed his radio.

Occupying the sphere was a very different beast from Suicune. While technically a dog Harry thought it looked much more like a lion. The huge white spiked mane, thick muscular body covered in brown fur, and short muzzle conveyed a leonine image. Entei's white muzzle butted up to brilliant gold eyes surrounded by a red fur mask. Old, intelligent eyes sized both Sirius and Harry up. All in all Entei was a very intimidating beast.

Sirius backed up, readying himself to destroy the locking mechanism. ''Sirius hold on a moment. Those lines weren't on Suicune's cage. Let me check."

Harry walked closer to the cage and cautiously held out his hand. He couldn't even touch the sphere before he felt heat radiating against his palm. Shrewdly looking up at the wary pokemon Harry asked, "Can you suppress the amount of heat you give off? Then we'll be able to free you without injury."

Entei growled but the lines swiftly dimmed. They whipped around at Suicune's alarmed crooning. Water was pooling under Suicune's paws and a deep orange glow emanated from under the middle of the ice.

_-Their pokemon are strong. The ice is breaking. I will guard you, free Entei.-_

Harry nodded at Sirius' translation before pointing at Entei's cage.

" **Tackle**!"

Over and over the little Poochyena smashed into the metal band until it finally broke and a fine web of cracks radiated across the glass cage. Dazedly Sirius stumbled back and was promptly scooped up into his godson's waiting arms. "Great job Siri."

Releasing a deafening roar Entei lunged at the web of cracks and escaped in a shower of glass that tinkled as it hit the ground. Nodding at the duo the leonine dog moved to his brother's side. They communicated silently for a few minutes before Suicune came over to Harry's side. The glint in his red eyes made Harry groan. With a quiet grumble he clambered onto the Arctic dog's back. He tightly wrapped his fist in Suicune's mane while his other arm clutched his godfather close. Satisfied with the human's seat Suicune moved behind his brother and prepared to run.

Looking over his shoulder to check Suicune's position, Entei faced the rapidly melting door. Bracing himself, brilliant flames began to lick his muzzle. With a massive exhale fire streamed from his muzzle and morphed into a five pronged cross and slammed into and through the weakening door.

Human and pokemon screamed in surprise and pain as Entei charged from the room, Suicune just steps behind. A later investigation would reveal the intensity of Entei's initial **Fire Blast** destroyed the containment room in the backlash and the hallway twenty feet left and right needed to be replaced.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

Raikou, Legendary Dog of Thunder, was almost disappointingly easy to rescue. As his brothers were, Raikou was trapped in a glass sphere embedded with strips of electric blue metal. The dogs conversed for a few tense moments before Raikou relaxed and the metal strips dimmed. Harry and Sirius never left Suicune’s back; Entei guarded the entrance while Suicune leveled two **Aurora Beams** at the locking mechanism and in a shower of glass the final dog stepped out.

Raikou was much like his brother Entei in that he looked more feline then canine. Long limbed and lean, Raikou’s short yellow fur was tiger stripped. A thin blue tail shaped much like Harry’s scar ended in a star burst. The dog’s primarily white face had a dark grey crest that protected his face. Long fangs like a saber tooth tiger’s hung from its jaw. On his back floated a “cape” of shifting grey, which looked suspiciously like a thunder cloud. Red eyes glared at the impertinent human’s scrutiny.

While Suicune’s brothers appeared feline, there was something indefinably canine about them relating them to Suicune.

Snuggling down onto Suicune’s back while clutching Sirius tight to his chest, Harry tightened his legs around Suicune’s ribs to signal his readiness. A sharp bark to Entei and the Legendary Dogs flew from the room.

\----

The first breath of cool night air was liberating. No overly sterile scent of hospital or stagnant recycled air, no dust and debris from crumbling walls or the thick odor of ozone from animal attacks. Even the lingering damp from the Death Room dissipated in the slight breeze.

Suicune shuddered under him, like he too was throwing off the last tendrils of captivity. Fluid movements became more so, showing his true affinity for the element. Right and left, Entei and Raikou visibly perked up before laying on a boost of speed, leaving the merrily burning Rocket base behind.

Entei broke away and disappeared for a time before he returned with something in his mouth. Harry was too exhausted to notice, grimly focused on clutching his precious treasure to his chest and not falling off. At the speed Suicune was going such an error would prove fatal.

They ran for miles, never stopping or slowing. Somewhere in the exhausted recesses of his mind Harry started understanding just how powerful his companions were. However, as quickly as it came it went, chased away by his single minded will to not. Fall. Off.

Eventually, Harry could not hold on any longer and, limbs heavy, he started slipping from Suicune. Entei moved up beside his brother to catch the sleeping child across his back. Volcano and Northern Wind slowed down while the Storm dog ran on, disappearing from view.

Moments later a howl rang out, thunder rumbling in the clear dawning skies. Suicune and Entei moved quickly to the howls origin where Raikou stood before a breach in a craggy cliff face. Nodding to his brothers Raikou slipped inside easily. Entei shifted against Suicune’s side jostling Harry back onto his back. Suicune entered slowly with Entei close behind to prevent Harry from falling.

\----

Eventually the running stopped but, by that time Harry's thoughts were solely focused on hanging on. He clung like a limpet to Suicune's back with Sirius' small form clutched to his chest. Both were exhausted, drained by the transition between their world and this then the onerous escape from Hell incarnate. Neither noticed when the running slowed as the three dogs wove their way through a crack in a cliff wall, down a steep embankment and into a hidden cavern. When Suicune tried to slip the boy from his back Harry roused just enough to cling harder. Suicune gave up and lay on the ground to rest with the child still holding onto to his back.

\----

It was soft and warm when he awoke. He did not open his eyes at first; he just basked in the feeling of safety. Clasped in his arms like a teddy was his transformed godfather adding to his comfort. His eyes blinked open when his pillow rumbled. A blunt nose nudged under his chin and Harry looked up into the red eyes of Suicune.

“Morning Suicune,” Harry said, smiling sleepily. Looking down at Sirius he smirked before abruptly shaking his arms. Sirius yelped and jumped away, eyes wide with panic. The teen couldn’t help it, he started cracking up. Finally understanding the little dog turned to glare at his laughing godson.

“I will get even Harry James Potter. Mark my words,” he growled.

Suicune crooned then grabbed the sleeve of Harry’s stolen uniform and pulled. Harry followed, looking back at Sirius confused.

“Breakfast time,” Sirius translated, following at his godchild’s side.

When they stopped at Harry’s feet laid a pile of various fruits and berries he had never seen before. Sniffing at the pile Sirius carefully pulled out some type of banana. Biting into it the taste exploded on his tongue and he barked happily at his godson before diving in. Blinking in surprise at his godfather’s enthusiasm Harry hesitantly reached into the pile removing a lemon shaped fruit. Biting into it Harry was almost bowled over by the sweet heat.

Neither teen nor dog could remember how long it had been since they ate but they were ravenous. Between the two of them the pile of fruit didn’t last long.

A rumble erupted from the direction of the dog trio and Harry opened his eyes when his godfather translated for him.

“They want an explanation.”

\----

"I'm not sure how we got here. One moment we were in the middle of a fight with the bloody Dark Lord, Voldemort, and his inner circle, the next Bellatrix Lestrange forced Sirius here," a thin tanned hand scratched behind the Poochyena ears, "through the Death Veil. Remus, one of my teachers, tried to hold me back but, I got free and dived in after my godfather.” Harry paused for a moment contemplating something before venturing, “I'm not sure if this means anything but… I'm pretty sure I saw a little fairy inside the Veil before I passed out. And...," Harry's fingers fidgeted against his pants before he reached up and pulled off his cap. He ran his fingers around the inner band and drew out a small, light iridescent green feather. Rolling it gently between his fingers he held the feather out for the four dogs to look at.

Entei rumbled, gold eyes glinting from the shine cast by his brothers. Sirius shifted restlessly beside his godson. “He recognizes the feather but he can’t recall a specific name. It’s another legendary pokemon though.”

Raikou barked from where he stood near the cave entrance. The storm dog lifted his forepaw and batted a miniature version of the cage spheres towards Entei who growled back before passing it on to Suicune. White paws carefully held the ball as Suicune turned his intense red gaze onto their small rescuers gauging them. Harry held his breath under the intimidating animal’s gaze his godfather so still he could have passed for petrified. A deceptively delicate white muzzle picked up the sphere and held it out to the dark haired boy. Blinking, Harry put the feather back inside his hat then held out his hand for Suicune to drop the ball into.

The human and Poochyena were trapped under the weighted gazes of the other two dogs as the Arctic dog communicated with Sirius. Barks, growls, and shifted positions signified the conversation taking place between them with occasional input from the other brothers. Fifteen minutes later the noise ceased and Sirius plopped down in front of his godchild.

“Alright Harry here’s the deal, mind you, these are just the basics. We, me and the dogs, are creatures called pokemon. Pokemon are the animals of wherever here is and they come in all various shapes and sizes with different nature alignments that decide what sort of powers the pokemon has. Pokemon are either tame or wild and humans can catch wild pokemon in those,” Sirius pointed at the red and white ball resting in Harry’s hand, “things called pokeballs. Wild pokemon, like me, can be caught by anyone with a pokeball but as soon as I’m caught by one no one else can capture me with one. So, Suicune says you need to hit me with that ball to capture me. Hit the button on the front to release me once the ball dings.”

Harry raised the ball to eye level and inspected it. It was so tiny, how could anything as big as Sirius, much less Entei or Suicune, fit inside it. _‘I can understand catching Sirius so no one else does but what if we get home? How am I supposed to free him then? Or will he be stuck forever once I catch him?’_

Feeling eyes upon him the dark haired boy gulped under Entei’s intense gaze. A powerful rumble, relatively neutral for the volcanic dog, rolled from his chest, eyes never leaving the bright green eyes of the human.

“It’s alright Harry. There’s some type of energy involved that shrinks me down to fit inside the ball and keep me in a state similar to Draught of the Living Death but milder so, I don’t go nutters when I’m stuck inside and I don’t get worse if I’m injured. And you can free me later; let me go wild again, by giving a voice command before releasing me from the ball. So, I’m not stuck forever, once you free me from the ball I have no attachment to it and anyone can catch me again. It is something to do with the ball, not the energies of this world so if we go home you’ll be able to free me even there. Sound good, kiddo?”  

Harry nodded slowly, glared suspiciously at the fist sized red and white ball, and then gingerly tapped the button against his godfather’s nose. With a whir a red light spread across his godfather and compressed, drawing itself and Sirius back into the ball, a metallic ding announced the successful capture of his godfather. Remembering Sirius’ instructions Harry pressed the button again and the process reversed itself. The small, blue eyed black dog sat primly before Harry and wagged its tail.

“Congrats kiddo, you just caught a Poochyena. Now, the only things we have to worry about is if someone steals my ball or it breaks,” Sirius congratulated.

“You weren’t hurt?”

“Nope, all good here.”

Harry smiled and reached down to rub his godfather’s ears.

“So now what? We can’t stay here forever and they can’t keep protecting us,” Harry asked worriedly.

Suicune nudged the boy’s arm reassuringly while Entei conversed with Sirius. The Poochyena yipped and nodded then turned to Harry. “We stay here and rest until tomorrow when Suicune will lead us to the nearest human area.”

Nodding, Harry pulled Sirius into his arms and held him close, taking comfort in his godfather’s warmth. Whispering steps announced Raikou’s departure from the cave. Entei grunted, annoyed at his brother’s antics then got up and moved over to the strange duo where he laid down curled around them. His fur was thicker and warmer than Suicune’s and the child required comfort. Much like the little blonde girl in the past. A comfortable weight settled against his side and in minutes soft, regular breathing filled the cave.

Entei growled quietly at Suicune’s amused looked before succumbing to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the way the Legendary Dogs talk seems off, I was deciding if I wanted a more human speech (last chapter) or more generic =P


End file.
